corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakutaro Morishige
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9 and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. He takes pictures of corpses later on in the game in order to preserve his sanity. He also stated that the only reason why he is searching for Mayu is because her smiles make him feel safe. Appearance Sakutaro is a teenage boy of average build and somewhat above average height. He has blue hair and green eyes, also wearing glasses. Like the other students of Kisaragi Academy, he wears a gray gakuran uniform, his student ID pinned to his left, white shoes with blue soles and dark red socks. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage he is seen wearing a tan shirt. Personality Sakutaro is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm and takes situation like Mayu's transfer in his stride. Unlike the rest of the characters, he is neither disgusted nor horrified by the excessive gore and decaying corpses in Heavenly Host, instead he finds them intriguing and feels comfort in viewing them. However, he keeps this trait a secret from others. He is best friends with Mayu and deeply cares for her, the one friend who would cheer him up when he is down. This is evident in that she is the only person who gives him a nickname. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered In the beginning he, along with Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Seiko, and his friend Mayu joined Ayumi's ghost stories, and shortly after Ayumi's gag, he comments on Satoshi's timidness. When Ms. Yui brought up Mayu's transference, he is immediately reminded and is placed in a disappointed state. He, along with Yuka, join everyone else in the Sachiko Ever After Charm, and is plunged into Heavenly Host. He is not encountered until Chapter Three, when Satoshi and Yuka located him taking pictures of bloody remains of a student with his cell phone and is placed in a hypnotic trance, amusing him. But that trance ended as soon as he noticed the Mochida siblings. He is searching for Mayu especially, stating that to split up would be practical in locating others. He is encountered again after Yuka separates from Satoshi, taking pictures of Mitsuki's corpse. At this point onwards he will attempt to follow Yuka, wishing to join her in searching for Satoshi, however his eccentric behavior repelled Yuka away. Ayumi and Yoshiki encounter Sakutaro in Chapter Four. He stated that he lost consciousness and found himself in the Left Wing. He even finds Yuki's Tongue Bag, handing it over to the duo as he does not need any charms (as he sees the bag as) and leaves the two, continuing his search for Mayu. He makes a final scene, in the Right Wing of the school, failing in finding Mayu. He starts to reminiscence the one time when he refused to show up for the auditions. Mayu on the other hand treated him to crepes later. Back in reality, he decided to go through his cell phone's photo album in order to maintain his sanity, starting with complimenting on the picture Satoshi and Yuka saw him taking. He monologued about how beautiful the death was, laughing and poetically talking about the presumed life before death. He then received a call... from Mayu's spirit, asking to stop looking at her insides. The sheer realization caused him to scream, losing his entire mind. Later in Chapter Five, Naomi and Satoshi finds his cell phone at the bottom floor of the staircase. Naomi picks it up, seeing a video recording saved. It showed his brief events of his insanity over the loss of Mayu, repeating to smash his head onto the window, laughing maniacally, calling for Mayu, before ending his own life at the sound of glass shattering. He made a brief playable role in Extra Chapter Two where he bumps into Kizami while he was chasing Yuka (as well as taking pictures of corpses). Kizami already saw glimpses of the corpses he has taken images of, setting Kizami's weird character prior meeting with Yuka. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows He makes a playable appearance during Chapter Five: Shangri-La. While Searching for Mayu, he will find some people from Byakudan Senior High School, and although he prefers to go alone, he ends up sticking with them for a while. Trivia *Morishige does meet up with Sachiko who has either transformed or possessed another person and the two do talk with one another for a while in Book of Shadows. *Although twisted much like Kizami, he merely uses the corpses to keep his sanity in check. *The first corpse he finds is Mayu's, the girl he is trying to find; however he doesn't know that it is her corpse. *Coincidentally, Morishige's birthday is on Valentine's Day. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' iseeyouliketouploadthesetotumblrmissladyragna.jpg|Morishige's full profile MorishigeChart.png|Morishige's character emotion chart ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Manga) '' Chapter 13.jpg|Sakutaro in Chapter 13 cover '' ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage '' Capture 586.PNG|Morishige talking with Mayu '' From PC to PSP Morishi.jpeg|Morishige looking at the splattered remains of Mayu Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows